oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganymede Pyrrha
Test Subject (Formerly) | residence = G-0 | alias = Goiro (五色, lit. "Pentachrom") Prof. Lovegood (ラブグッド博士, Rabuguddo Hakase) Aphrodite (アフロディーテ, Afurodīte) (Devil's Playground) | epithet = "Multi-Colored Biotechnician" (虹色生物工学者, Nijiiro Seibutsugakogakusha) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 32 | status = Alive | height = 5'6" (167 cm) | weight = 118 lbs (53.5 kg) }} Pyrrha Ganymede (ガニメデ・ピラッハ, Ganimede Pirahha), also known in the organization as Goiro (五色, lit. "Pentachrom"), is a working for the Marines — noted to be high-ranking, and personally funded by the World Government because of her scientific breakthroughs on behalf of both organizations. Though she's a , her physiology is biological due to her being , making her similar to a , thus the first of her kind. Originally a resident of the Devil's Playground — her sole existence to push the limits both combat efficiency and mental genius, creating something that can be called "the perfect organism". However, she would soon find her chance at freedom through a single slip-up on her captor's part, leading to a destined meeting with her current best friend, Hellsing Lunafreya. Together, two escaped the experimental hell and joined the Marines; a combination of her beauty and various scientific breakthroughs lead her to be favored by the World Government — her most notable invention being MARITECH. Currently residing in her laboratory in the depths of G-0, she continues her research on behalf of the organization — only leaving to continually pursue her experiments. A specialist in bioengineering, most of her findings and inventions focus on the body and answering certain questions about life and various organic creations throughout the ages; it's such that she's dubbed the "Multi-Colored Biotechnician" (虹色生物工学者, Nijiiro Seibutsugakogakusha), valued in the scientific community. Appearance Despite going through a lifetime of suffering, being a by-product of science, Pyrrha's noted to be a rather attractive individual that caught the eyes of those around her; there were times where her captors and fellow prisoners were captivated by her beauty momentarily before realizing she's just another tool for scientific expansion. Even after escaping the Devil's Playground and making her way into the Marines, she's commented to be one of the most beautiful Marines — especially whenever she talks in her high-pitched voice and excude her gentle persona. There were times where her beauty caused her to be nicknamed Prof. Lovegood (ラブグッド博士, Rabuguddo Hakase), rumored to be a good "romantic partner", and is heavily favored, with Luna phrasing: "Men's wills are weak to a woman with great beauty. They twist and bend so easily, to the point where you can tie them around your finger and make them do anything.", something Pyrrha found true — asking nearly any guy in the organization to do certain favors for her with glee. However, she also finds her beauty distracting, thus would often work in isolated spaces. Tall and voluptuous, she has measurements that fit one who's meant to be the pinnacle of beauty and sexual desire; however, it's not as extreme as fellow scientist — Peg Nez, a fellow Marine scientist also renowned for her beauty, and her role model in terms of her scientific achievements in relation to the organization, the former herself. Having a pinkish complexion due to various experiments and modifications, she has long bushy auburn hair, light blue eyes, and wears glasses. Though she's "human", she's a ; however, she's not mechanical — unlike her fellow famed Marine officer, being a result of bioengineering using the Pacifista project as a foundation. Thus, she's considered to be a "fleshy Pacifista", the first of her kind, with the source of her power being nanomachines, which would later be used to construct ICHOR — her prized creation. In terms of fashion, she tends to dress lightly — spending most of her time in her lab or doing research in reasonably tempered places; Pyrrha has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. In the case where she would enter an area where the temperature doesn't meet her standards, she would "dress for the occasion", manufacturing clothes to counteract the conditions — her typical excuse being: "My skin's too delicate for such harsh weather. I'm still a woman y'know!" Personality A woman with many sides to herself, Pyrrha is but one of the many characters in the Marines, despite her high standing in the organization; though she's one of the various victims of circumstances, it doesn't let it completely define her — believing that she's more than capable of choosing her own path; it's because of such a resolution that Pyrrha can be seen as a foil to her best friend, Luna, who lets her past control her current actions and motives. Regardless, her defining traits lie in her specialties which led to her accomplishing much in her brief life — making her seem more capable than initially perceived. In essence, Pyrrha's sense of self has multiple facets, both positive and negative, that truly make her human. Upon first glance, Pyrrha gives off the impression of a ditzy woman pretending to be something she's not, causing her to be underestimated; this is highlighted by her soft face and cutesy voice that causes most to fawn over her. It's only in dire situations when she proves her usefulness, often surpassing what others have expected of her, causing a change in opinion. The combination of her stunning appearance — being one of the Marines' most beautiful women, with her somewhat sly persona, giving the illusion of a weak and helpless individual, would label as a "vixen". Despite others saying that her "helplessness and frailty" are mere acts when they see what she's capable of, she retorts by saying that it was them that formed such opinions in the first place, thus their judgments inevitably betraying them. Though she herself uses her looks and cutesy act to get the things she wants, she abhors such behavior because of how much it devalues her as a person. Though sometimes coming off as emotionless and apathetic, she is a very calm and passive woman, almost never losing her cool regardless of the situation. It's commented by her bodyguards that she has a kinder side, reserved only for those she deeply respects to some degree; it's that kindness that allows her to act on their behalf at times, even when it's not deemed necessary. She considers herself to be "very human", despite being a bio-mechanical being with a singular purpose. Having spent her entire life as a test subject, Pyrrha's view of the world is somewhat warped — looking at everything from a scientific view. She proves herself to be a true scientist, being impartial to the ways of the world and sticking to logic in most instances; Luna has described Pyrrha to be a flippant individual, doing things on a whim or by her agenda — using everyone and everything as a test subject, with little to no care for their well-being so long as the outcome falls in her favor. This treatment of others stem from how she was treated, as she was created for the sole purpose of being a test subject, thus would think others exist for the same purpose. Since she takes her research seriously, she has a degree of pride in her various creations and contributions — especially ones that are complex and considered "taboo"; in Artemisia's case, she fawns over the artificial girl because of her coming out the way she wanted, appearance-wise, dressing her up as some kind of doll, much to the girl's chagrin, and often spoils her. Her seriousness in the sciences led to her admiring her colleagues that made various contributions to the world, sometimes fawning over them, heavily praising them, and becoming inquisitive; she often exchanges her inventions with their own, not only to build a relationship but to study their invention's inner workings and further recognizing their genius. Typically, she doesn't care for the opinions of those she considers lower, to a point where she doesn't acknowledge their existence unless they have something offer her or the world. Probably the pinnacle of being a scientist is Pyrrha's love for knowledge. Originally abhorring herself because she wasn't human, she found it to be a blessing in disguise when she pursued the sciences because it allowed her to have as much time as she needs to study and learn everything, cracking as many mysteries as possible through reason and logic. For that reason she regularly takes excitement whenever she has the potential to learn anything she does not know about. Because of her desire for knowledge, Pyrrha is a very shrewd and intelligent woman, being able to calmly assess the situation at hand no matter how dire it is as well as explaining the mechanics over any form of almost anything by heart. However, she's not above acknowledging when she does not know something or when a situation is beyond her capability to understand. Whenever she transforms in the heat of battle, her persona changes from someone rational to one driven by instinct and adrenaline; though this is similar to Luna, it's quite different since the trait is due to genetic changes. Originally, this trait often impeded her due to going off by impulse, but as she continually experimented on herself and trained to reign in her various transformations and their benefits, such a trait started to slowly diminish — though remnants still exist. When in combat, she normally exudes the same behaviors as most fighters: driven by the need to win, the desire to become stronger, and wanting to prove herself in some way. She can be vicious, especially when the opponent is stronger than she imagined, often entering a crazed heated state where she pushes herself beyond the limit. While knowing such a thing is dangerous, it can't be helped; as a scientist, one should look at things from a rational perspective. Due to that, Pyrrha tries to avoid conflict since her instincts clash against her logic, but will enter the fray when necessary. History For as long as she remembers, Pyrrha's existence has been dwindled down to being a mere test subject, having no other purpose than to serve as her creators' dummy for their latest slew of experiments and breakthroughs. Born in one of the labs of the Devil's Playground, Pyrrha is considered to be the first of her kind: an interpretation of the World Government's Pacifista Project using only bioengineering and cloning — thus considered "perfect" by her creators' standards. Although she appeared as a small child, wanting to appear as the other test subjects in the lab, she had quickly developed in a variety of ways as months passed since her conception; this rapid development is due to her genetic code is altered to such a degree that it transcended what's known of human biology and into the realm of the unknown, having a variety of ever-changing effects. She's proved in the short time since her birth to be not only much smarter than the children in the lab but much more durable; in response the test done on her were more horrific and much more frequent, her creators believing that she could recover regardless. However, she soon developed a consciousness, and like the other children, she began to understand and experience great amounts of physical and mental suffering — something unexpected. Her desire to escape her imprisonment grew stronger and stronger with each passing day to the point where she started to lose control of herself periodically, killing everyone and everything around her; the psychological tantrums were of such a degree that she was isolated from the rest of the test subjects and put in a stasis chamber, where she slumbered and was closely observed until she was needed again. Years passed by and Pyrrha continued to develop, her beauty becoming more and more noticeable; this led to her becoming an object of affection by not only her creators but some of her fellow test subjects that got a glimpse at her from time-to-time — evident by her new codename, Aphrodite (アフロディーテ, Afurodīte). Her beauty led to more trauma, as she was sexually abused by some of her creators — who only saw her as an object with no feelings; this led to more psychotic impulses developing, killing anyone that got near her, leading to her being quarantined and genetically modified to greater degrees in an attempt to control her. Eventually, she was transferred to the sixth playground, where she would be suited for combat abilities; although she was able to develop at an astonishing rate, this often backfired as she used such momentary amounts of freedom to escape, only to be captured and the security upgraded each time. Finally, in order to "prove" her "perfection", she would be paired up in a death match against the strongest test subject there; nonetheless, this never came to fruition since said strongest had staged a rebellion soon after awakening and getting used to her temporal powers, killing every scientist there and freeing the other subjects. As if by fate, she became acquainted with the one person who she considered her best friend: Hellsing Lunafreya. Upon being released from the stasis tank by her and explaining the situation, Pyrrha agreed to leave with her, growing weary of her treatment, under the condition that the two stick together from now one, which the latter didn't mind all things considered. Making their way from the secluded location, Pyrrha and Luna traveled for months, trying their best to survive while looking out for each other. Eventually, the two came under the care of the Marines and joined the organization in exchange for safety. Over the next few years, the girls rose through the rankings and gained both power and prestige; with her innate genius, Pyrrha went off the Marine track and decided to become a scientist, wanting to use her smarts for the organization's greater good. It was then that she made a myriad of breakthroughs and inventions that aided the organization in a variety of ways. Eventually, her latest series of creations — dubbed MARINETECH, gave her incredible recognition by the higher echelons of the World Government, some of whom stated that this line of inventions have propelled the organization technologically by a few decades if not more; she often done open-view trials for Marine soldiers, who were easily impressed with what they've witnessed and banked on her efforts to curb piracy and other criminal activities. She was relocated to G-0, where the greatest Marine scientists had worked in peace while gaining many benefits from the World Government itself; even amongst the community, she's well-renowned despite her youthfulness, receiving much praise with some wishing to work under her. Around this time, she would meet Saint Dolphus — her financial backer who is a large fan of her works, and create Artemisia, her "greatest creation" and lab assistant. In addition, she got acquainted with Lanstar Mercury — the poster boy of PROJECT SORA, an attempt to recreate the fictional Marine hero of the same name, whom she's also grown attached to because of his earnestness, obedience, and surprisingly his intellect for the sciences, doubling as another lab assistance aside from being both a bodyguard and a personal servant. The three also saved the life of Vertigron, who swore fealty towards her and the others in exchange for giving him another chance to exact his vengeance against the Black Widow Pirates for occupying his country. Currently, Pyrrha's credited with a variety of inventions that some would find outright insane because of its origins and purposes, though some are kept under wraps for one reason or another. Equipment & Inventions WI-FI: A project that she's been working on to supplement the strength of weaker Marines and non-Devil Fruit users in the organization, it's a special type of Den Den Mushi that links its carriers to one another — forming a special network that allows for "power lending", pooling one's strength to fight off those who would prove to be stronger. It doesn't rob the users of their energy or abilities, but rather recycles and transmits it through a unique set of electromagnetic waves emanating from the Den Den Mushi. The Den Den Mushi scans its holder, drawing out and absorbing fragments of a wielder's power — transmitting it to another holder; this is similar to the cell phone system, which utilizes a wireless communication wave. The only drawbacks are: how much power a person can send or intake — normally dependent on the strength of their bodies, if the Den Den Mushi in question is lost, stolen, or destroyed, and any wave interference via being near a large collection of seastone; interestingly enough, it can work on boats sailing in the ocean. MARITECH: A name given to a series of technology mass-produced and used by the Marines; created by Pyrrha since her joining the organization, they steadily expanded over time after witnessing the various flaws in foundations of Marine technology and weaponry. Ranging from small improvements to already existing technologies to advanced weaponry such as Haki-based laser armaments and high-raid suits, these inventions have improved the Marine's combat potential and lifestyle considerably — leading her to gain recognition by the highest echelons of the World Government itself. ICHOR: Possibly her most prized invention, ICHOR is mass-produced nanomachines that are re-created from her altered DNA through the painful experiments and modifications done on her during her stay at the Devil's Playground. Confirmed to be partly sentient, the purpose of ICHOR is to turn normal organisms into modified versions of themselves by affecting the target's . The nanomachines enter the body, rearranging and strengthening the body by altering the target at the genetic level — granting them incredible powers and abilities; in addition, they stay in the target's body and trigger a chain of evolutions in response to various situations, leading to their strength and capabilities enhanced even further. She states that once these machines enter, it's impossible to get them out, already attached and fused to an organism's genetic makeup; since she is their creator, she can use this as a form of "influence" over a target using her own cells as a remote of sorts. Targets whose DNA has already been altered (i.e. Devil Fruit users, Modified Humans, etc.) are excluded from its effects; in addition, it's compatible with those of a certain Doriki reading: 500 or over — as the modifications are extremely painful, as some test subjects have died as soon as they were injected from the overloading of their pain receptors. The only ones who know about ICHOR are herself, her best friend, the Admirals, and the Fleet Admiral himself; she notes that if the higher echelons of the World Government were to find out about ICHOR, it would spell the end of the Three Powers' balance due to the sudden influx of superpowered soldiers and agents. PALLADION: Something Pyrrha based on the Wall of Chigaeshi created by fellow Marine Scientist — Klaus, PALLADION is a defense system that's applied to Marine ships that prevent them from easily sinking to enemy fire. Made using aspects of MARITECH and combined with aspects of Seastone and Haki, it's a small device that's attached to a ship's mast — forcibly draining the Haki of those on board, albeit in small amounts; usually no one would notice, despite some commenting that feel "a bit weaker" after being on board for some time, normally remedied with some rest. When needed, PALLADION can be activated remotely by its captain through the command "Barrier" or in reaction to any threat aimed at a naval ship. It's said to be nigh-impregnable, capable of withstanding heavy-ended assaults by emitting high-frequency waves that are physically manifested through Haki — appearing as a thin grey colored barrier; as it utilizes large amounts of seastone, it's a natural repellent against Devil Fruit attacks. Interestingly enough, since it's a one-way fortification, attacks can be launched from the inside penetrating the barrier. The only way to disarm or destroy the device is to overload it through pressuring the barrier if the device itself doesn't have enough Haki reserves, or either the device or the ship it's attached to is destroyed. To a degree, Devil Fruit users feel slightly weakened, but not impeded if they're inside PALLADION's barrier when activated. X64-F: A chemical compound likened to O⁷F³; considered to be a "mental suppressant", it's purpose is to weaken the mental state of whoever is injected with the substance. Basically, this serves as a tool against Haki users, who are wholly dependent on mental energy and willpower for their style to function. In addition, the chemical has a nasty side-effect of affecting the cranial and nerve functions, disorienting them for the duration of the drug's activation. Pyrrha states that hallucinations and painful headaches can occur because of the brain being affected directly; when injected with large amounts, it's possible to cause instant death through a bodily shutdown, as it spreads to other parts of the body. As a scientist who's exposed to the wilderness for research, Pyrrha carries around syringes of the substance in case it needs to be used. MORPHEUS: Also known as the "Blank Devil Fruit" (空悪魔の実, Kara Akuma no Mi), is one of the few types of in existence, something Pyrrha considers to be worthy of a masterpiece. The purpose of this unique fruit is to emulate other Devil Fruit powers by implanting the DNA of either an existing Devil Fruit or Devil Fruit user into it, thus granting MORPHEUS' eaters the same powers. Due to her understanding of the — one of the foundations of all organic life, combined with her unparalleled expertise in both genetics and biotechnology, the creation of this fruit was possible. A prime example of this fruit's potential is her usage of the Toki Toki no Mi — belonging to her childhood best friend; by implanting her DNA, which has been altered by her consumption of her Devil Fruit, into MORPHEUS — it takes on the same properties, and when consumed, Pyrrha is granted the same powers, albeit for a brief time. Like with the Devil Fruit themselves, the consumer suffers the same drawbacks as the Devil Fruit itself, along with the user succumbing to the effects of seastone. In addition, it's impossible to intake many MORPHEUS fruits at a time — lest the user's body breaks down unless they adhere to the interval. Pyrrha comments that she uses this fruit in tandem with her biological transformations in order to increase her parameters for victory. VIZUAL: A rather mundane trinket that Pyrrha invented in her free time, VIZUAL is a machine that scans and scales the power levels of its targets. According to its creator, this would include their Doriki level, their mastery of Haki, fighting style, physical parameters, and even the Devil Fruit they've consumed — all in intricate detail. This, in essence, allows the wearer to formulate strategies and pinpoint the target's weaknesses accordingly; however, the device tends to break easily if exposed to a power that's greater than what it can register: the most notable examples being the Yonko, the current Admirals, and the Fleet Admiral himself, despite being forged in a way that renders it indestructible by normal means. She questions whether it would be wise to mass-produce such an invention due to the flaw, thus normally keeps it to herself. HEKATONS: Known as her "special test tube children", the HEKATONS are the special bodyguards that she bioengineered through DNA splicing and human experimentation; like Modified Humans, they're completely superpowered — however, they lack intelligence, as intended by their creator, only existing to follow her orders. Due to her knowledge of the Lineage Factor, she's integrated various samples she's collected into their makeup, becoming the source of their immense power; despite each HEKATON varying in the powers under their possession, they're incredibly frightful combatants. However, since their fighting style is similar to most Devil Fruit users, they can be brought down with powerful enough Haki-based attacks. Pyrrha's known to keep at least 5-6 active before reproduction in the event they're destroyed. ERTHANYX: A series of satellites designed by Pyrrha herself, they serve a variety of purposes — from intelligence gathering and espionage to strategic assaults; based on the latest innovations with aerial travel via Veno Works, Pyrrha launched them into space using rockets she and the HEKATONS designed. Each satellite is linked to either a special device Pyrrha carries on her person or the supercomputer located at G-0, usually activated through verbal commands; made from a special type of metal that can withstand immense pressure, each one emits a unique frequency that syncs with one another for functionality. In addition, they're solar-powered — absorbing the sun's light and heat in great quantities. Apparently, there seven in total, all of which are cat-shaped, due to her fondness for kittens. Asclepius ( , Greek for "The Healer of All Things"): Asclepius, despite its namesake, doesn't completely relate to healing but is a term used to describe various drugs and concoctions invented and utilized by Pyrrha for a variety of purposes. Some would include pills and medication focused on affecting the body in a certain — seen with her best friend, suppressing her destructive impulses to keep up with the Marine's "perfect" image, sense-enhancing chemicals that act as a pseudo-Kenbunshoku Haki, regenerative serums, biological explosives — the chemicals being a catalyst, causing the subject to explode from the inside-out, physical and mental tranquilizers, bacteria that have a variety of uses, lethal blood clotters, etc. They're normally designed to target certain ailments in the body and make slight alterations to meet Pyrrha's needs. Asclepius medications are normally kept in syringes and pill containers and labeled accordingly, which Pyrrha sometimes forget to do when engorged in her research. O⁷F³: "To Be Written" Powers & Abilities Quotes *(To Peg Nez) "So many mysteries in life left undiscovered, foreign organisms and substances left unstudied, new breakthroughs that yet to have been breached. Yes! The world of science is such a mysterious thing. Religion, the supernatural, things people considered to be otherworldly can simply be explained with science. Science is knowledge, and knowledge is power!" *(To a Marine squad) "Honestly, gonna make this little ol' scientist help you out by entering the fray. Don't you guys feel ashamed? Well, no matter. This will serve as a great opportunity to test out my latest creations." *(To Hellsing Lunafreya) "In life, everyone and everything is controlled by the will of another. The Marines are controlled by the World Government, Pirates are controlled by their free will and impulses, the Revolutionary Army is controlled by their ideologies of freedom and equality. But I wonder... who truly pulls the strings at the very core? Who's the true puppet master of this little play we call 'life'?" *(To Peg Nez) "Biotechnology is both the source of my pleasure and the reason for my suffering. I was born into this accursed world because of the science, yet... I met so many people I cherish because of it. So I guess it's not all bad... so says me, the greatest geneticist currently existing." *(To an opponent looking down on her because of her intellect) "If being a nerd is such a bad thing, I'll be a nerd all my life. It's the same as being called a brain. If you did your homework, then you'd know the brain controls everything, even those muscles you're flexing at me. Without a brain, your muscles are useless. But... looking at you, I think you found some way around that since you lack any form of intelligence yourself." Trivia *The author admits that this article is an excuse to use Android 21 from DragonBall FighterZ, despite having a concept with her. *Though she mainly specializes in biotechnology, most of her experiments usually deals with machines — which she confirms to be the foundations of her recent string of inventions. *Her overall physiology is likened to Cell from the Dragon Ball series; though she's a Pacifista with a free will, she's more biological than mechanical — stemming from the process of which she was made. Her pursuit in biotechnology stems from such a method — believing that brand of science can both blur and clarify the borders between the organic and inorganic. *Like certain Marine characters created by the author, they follow a language-based theme; in Pyrrha's case, it's Greek. *Some of the inventions listed is based on ones found in Final Fantasy XV and Dragon Ball Z. References Category:Marines Category:World Government Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Martial Artists Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Modified Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Devil's Playground Category:Rokushiki Users